1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to processing technologies of pulse signals, and more particularly, to an interference avoidance method of a pulse signal and a terminal applicable to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display synchronization signal Vsync or a chip select (CS) signal in the SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface) protocol is a low frequency pulse signal having a frequency being 60 Hz or 120 Hz. The pulse signal enters a MCU (Micro Control Unit) chip or a LED constant current driving IC (Integrated Circuit) chip through a single pulse signal channel (signal line). The MCU chip or the driving IC chip implements corresponding information in a data signal and performs corresponding controlling operation (for example, controlling on and off of a LED backlight or a delay order of the LED backlight) after detecting a rising edge or a falling edge of the pulse signal.
However, in the process of transmitting the pulse signal from a pulse signal transmitting terminal to a pulse signal receiving terminal, the pulse signal may easily suffer interference from a low frequency interference signal generated by other power components in the transmitting line of the pulse signal. After the interference signal interferes with the Vsync signal or the CS signal, false operation of the MCU chip or the LED constant current driving IC chip may be caused since the Vsync signal or the CS signal is also a pulse signal having a short duration. Filtering the Vsync signal or the CS signal by a traditional RC filtering method may cause an attenuation or a distortion of the Vsync signal or the CS signal, which may also cause false operation (for example, the false operation of the LED backlight controlling circuit).